Magma Betrayal
by TheShadeofDarkness
Summary: Join Tenkuu Fist on his journey in Team Magma were he will learn dark secrets about them. Just what is he fighting for exactly? Rating Subject to change. Accepting OC's Details in Chapter 1. On Hiatus until i get my groove for this back.
1. Chapter 1

**Logging In… Logged In**

**Admin Logged In**

**Me: Yes, I am still alive. Anyhow, I will be doing a new story called Magma Betrayal. So basically I have 3 stories going on at the same time. Check out my Profile for my Stories that I have canceled, working on, or coming soon. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in anyway, I do however own My OC.**

**Prologue**

**Location: Lavaridge Town**

The town of Lavaridge was empty as of right now. If one had walked in they would have thought the town was abandoned and it was a ghost town. However, this was not the case. Everybody was at a young boy's birthday party. Whenever a child turns 10, they get their Trainer License. So all the residents throw a huge party for those who turn 10. The boy's name is Tenkuu Fist. The boy got all of his presents and was overjoyed. When everybody left his cheerfulness was replaced with depression. He had no friends. He had a family but they were never home. They were part of the Flaming Four, a group of trainers that only use fire-type Pokemon to battle with. All he wanted was his parents to be home for his birthday. He also wanted friends to play and hang out with. He took all of his presents and put them in his room. When he walked back down the stairs he saw his parents at the kitchen table and he was overjoyed to see them. He ran over to them and cried in their chests. The rest of the Flaming Four were in the house each with a present. His parents also had one each. They told him that they were late because they had to get his presents. It also did not help that trainers were challenging them left and right. They even told him that they were disbanding the Flaming Four to spend the lost time with their son. Tenkuu was jumping up and down at this. He then proceeded to open the four gifts from the team. Two of them were guides on taking care of your Pokemon. The two from his parents were Pokeballs. However, these were very different from the ones he had seen. One of the tops was designed with orange, yellow, and red flames. The other was designed with a bright blue and red flame. He opened both of them to see two baby Pokemon. They were an Aron and a Larvitar. But the Aron was different. It had red eyes and a green underbelly. Tenkuu was overjoyed beyond belief. Over the years his pokemon had grown much closer to him. His Aron was still an Aron, but his Larvitar was now a Pupitar. He had taken his Aron to various people in Lavaridge and asked them why it had not evolved. The answer was always the same. They didn't know. Then one day there was a famous guest that visited Lavaridge. It was Professor Oak. Tenkuu, seeing his chance, ran up to Professor Oak and asked him why his Aron has not evolved yet. Professor Oak, looked at the boy and turned around and walked away. Tenkuu ran in front of him. He then proceeded to tell Oak that his Aron had been with him for 6 years. His other Pokemon had evolved already. Oak was intrigued by this. He had heard of Pokemon not evolving for over a year, but 6 years was something else. He began to ask Tenkuu questions such as feeding, training, interaction with other species of his. Tenkuu had told him that he had done all of that. Oak then asked him to bring it out along with his other pokemon. Oak was intrigued by the design of the Pokeballs. The first Pokemon that came out was a Pupitar. The next stunned Oak. The only shiny Pokemon he had ever seen was a golden Noctowl. But right now, he was seeing a shiny Aron. He asked Tenkuu if he could perform several tests on Aron. Tenkuu told him that he would need to come with so he could watch in case Oak tried to hurt Aron. Oak agreed and he headed off with Tenkuu to his temporary lab. When they finished all of the tests, Oak told Tenkuu that Aron did not wish to evolve. It had no need to. Tenkuu was smiling at this. He told his Aron whenever it felt like evolving it could. That was 5 years ago. Tenkuu was now 21, his pokemon were still in their stages from when he was 16. He was helping his parents around the house when they heard a knock on the door. Tenkuu opened the door to see a man with slick red hair and was wearing a long coat with a symbol that looked like cracked earth. It was in the shape of a M. The man told him that he needed help. He told the boy and his parents that he was with a certain team that was fighting another team that wished to destroy all land and replace it with the sea. He said if that were to happen then all of the people of Lavaridge would perish. He said he had heard of a trainer with extraordinary skill residing in this town and was looking for him. His search led him to this house. He had asked Tenkuu to join him in stopping these people. Tenkuu agreed to his offer. He was given an outfit. He had dressed in the outfit. He had a hoodie with the M symbol on the right side. He also had black long sleeves and fingerless gloves. He wore gray pants that looked like dried magma. He wore Black combat boots as well. He clipped his only two pokeballs on each side of his belt. He walked down the stairs to see his new employer laughing with his parents. They then headed out of the house to his new workplace. If only he knew his employers real goals…..

**Me: So what did you guys think. R&R. His planned team I will leave 3 of them up to you. Right now the team consists of:**

**Aggron**

**Tyranitar**

**Machamp**

**Please note that all of the pokemon he will use will know fire type moves so you don't have to give me Fire pokemon if you don't want to. This is the author logging out. PEACE!**

**Logging out…Logged out**

**Admin: Logged Out**


	2. Chapter 1: Humiliation

**Logging In….Logged In**

**Admin: Logged On**

**Me: So I still not have gotten any pokemon for Tenkuu's team. I forgot to mention that they are only allowed to be from Kanto to Hoenn. No Legendaries or Pseudo-Legends. The OC format will be after this Chapter. Creepy Voice do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ThE AuThOr DoEs NoT oWn PoKeMoN iN aNyWaY. hE dOeS hOwEvEr OwN tEnKuU.**

_Previously: Data Corrupted_

_Now_

It has been a couple of weeks since Tenkuu joined Team Magma. His employer's name was Maxie. He told Tenkuu that he started at the bottom. He would be a Grunt. This confused Tenkuu greatly. A grunt was a person that always got bossed around by their superiors. He was also given missions. He became even more confused at this. The missions he had were to keep watch for any guards while the higher grunts were to complete their mission. Occasionally they would pull a stunt that got them caught. Tenkuu, always knew a way out of it though. He would abandon his post to avoid getting caught. The other grunts were not so lucky. On one mission, when the grunts were caught again, he decided to see what their mission was. What he saw shocked him. They were stealing Pokemon. This disgusted him. They said that they were people that wanted to help. But from he was seeing, it was the opposite. When he arrived back to the base, he demanded to see Maxie. Maxie told him that they would return the Pokemon once this was all over. Tenkuu then walked out and never asked about it again.

Tenkuu was allowed to visit his family occasionally. His latest mission was to participate in the annual Lavaridge Battle Tournament. The prizes differed each year. This year they were giving out a Pokemon Egg to the winner. It was his mission to obtain this Egg. The rules stated that the contestants were allowed to use only ONE pokemon. Tenkuu was given fire type pokemon for this mission. The only problem was that they were very powerful. They were powerful enough to wipe out a town if need be.

"All right, I'll enter you buddy." Tenkuu said to a pokeball on his belt. (A/N: He is not wearing his Grunt attire. He is wearing a flame t-shirt with long black sleeves. He is also wearing long ashen grey pants with red trainers.)

_Round 1: Tenkuu vs. Ryan_

"I haven't seen you in a while, Tenkuu. How is your pathetic pokemon." Ryan said with a sneer on his face. Ryan was the new Gym Leader. Apparently Flannery decided to step down and move to Cinnabar Island to find a boyfriend. (A/N: this will be a Flannery/OC shipping, just sayin.) How Ryan became the new Gym Leader was quite easy to figure out. His family was rich. They own half of Lavaridge and only their friends are allowed to live there.

"You know me Ryan, I am just going to kick your ass to the curb." (A/N: Yes there will be profanity as well, but no f bombs in anyway.) Tenkuu said to Ryan gaining a collective gasp around the crowd. Anybody who said that to Ryan was begging to get themselves and their family kicked out of Lavaridge. Maxie was in the stands with his parents. They were chatting away when they heard this. His parents were wide-eyed. Maxie however, knew that he would win with the pokemon he gave him. Ryan was gritting his teeth at this.

"Hahahaha, you should think twice about what you say to me. After I win this match, I will have you and your family kicked out of this town." Ryan said getting no reaction from Tenkuu.

"Sorry, I kept hearing this buzzing sound like a gnat flying around. Oh, that was you. Well, then if I win, then you and your family get kicked out along with your snobbish friends. I will also become the new Gym leader if need be. But I think my father has had that position filled for a while and is just waiting." Tenku said to Ryan gaining another laugh from him.

"Hahahahahaha, you think you can beat ME. Go Torkoal!" Ryan said while a quadruped turtle with a black shell came out in a bright flash. It blew black smoke from its nose.

"Go Aron, Humiliate him for me." Tenkuu said while making Maxie shake with anger. He had disobeyed an order from him. Ryan was on the ground laughing. The battle soon began.

"Let's end this Torkoal, Overheat!" Ryan said while Torkoal shined bright red and shot out a stream of white hot flame.

"Aron, Dodge it and use Bulldoze." Tenkuu said while crossing his arms gaining yet another laugh from Ryan.

"Arons are incredibly slow, you won't have a pokemon anymore." Ryan said as the flames hit its target. Suddenly Torkoal was on the ground fighting a huge tremor. Ryan looked up to see the Aron unscathed and hurting his Torkoal.

"Aron, end this with Hidden Power." Tenkuu ordered while Aron shined with several orbs around him. The orbs were a navy blue signifying that it was a Water attack. The orbs hit Torkoal who was sent flying into a nearby boulder. Everybody knew that he lost. Ryan was infuriated. He sent all of his pokemon out at Tenkuu. The pokemon were menacing. Any Trainer would have been scared. It was a Camerupt, Macargo, Rapidash, Flareon, and a Magmar. Tenkuu however was different. He was just smirking.

"Aron, Earthquake." Tenkuu said while all of Ryan's pokemon were taken out by one move.

"Now, I believe we had a deal. You are hereby kicked out of Lavaridge with your family and your snobbish friends. My father becomes the new Gym Leader. You also have dishonored yourself by cheating. I know I have no jurisdiction, but I can see that the whole Pokemon League Committee with Mr. Goodshow is here." Tenkuu said while getting a kneeling Ryan in fornt of him.

_Round One Complete_

**Me: So, R&R. Here is the Format**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Attire:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Pokemon up to six no legends or pseudo:**

**I have only 4 open slots send me the PM message "My OC"**

**Logging out…..Logged out**

**Admin Logged out**


	3. Inconvienince

**No New Chapter today. Sorry. There will be one tomorrow I hope if everything goes the want it to. Sorry for the inconvenience. **


End file.
